A Link to the Dead: Revenge of the Forsaken
by Lord of Leaves
Summary: The wooshing sounds of blades, ominous battle cries, people dying. Can you think of something more interesting? Read on! Link fights a battle of epic proportions!


**A Link to the Dead: Revenge of the Forsaken**

Chapter 1: The Massacre

I own nothing!

AN: It surely is known to you that Link never speaks. This is because the people at Nintendo want Link's voice to be the way you imagine how it would sound like if he'd talk. Anyway, that's the reason why Link doesn't talk in this story.

The only sounds Link's vocal chords produce are battle screams.

* * *

"Hyurrreaaah!" Link exclaimed after halving the head of … of … well, he didn't actually know who or what it was, but it seemed hostile to him and he didn't what to spare the risk that it could attack him. 

He stood up, his sword still covered in the dark red blood of his opponent, and looked around.

His features were altered, he wasn't a little boy anymore: Link had grown up. His bulging muscles danced as he sheathed his sword, his scarred visage resembled the face of an experienced warrior and began to form a triumphant smirk.

"Hijaaah," the sharp-eared hyrulean roared to ensure his victory.

Link advanced to his defeated enemy to make out his features, for he wasn't able to do this in the heat of the conflict.

After close observation of the head, he decided that that was harder than it seemed, for the angle at which he observed this bloody mess allowed him to see more of the brain-halves than the actual face.

As he tried to put the two halves together he saw …

His mind rotated in the midsts of his head; his brain bobbed up and down until it stopped, but still: Link could not fathom what he saw. It was outrageous.

In thisconfusion of mind, half of his conciousness evenquestioned the existence of himself,while the other half stopped thinking altogether,without any warning, and began sending impulses to his arms and legs, which started to uncontrollably shiver.

_No! It can't be_, he thought bewildered after much consideration, _it must … no it cannot possibly … _

To Link's dismay, it was, for he saw the halved face of a not to well rendered teenage Link.

In the grief of just having killed someone that looked very much like himself he felt quite sad, until he heard something that faintly reminded him of the past.

"hiyaa," a high pitched voice screamed, which caused Link to turn abruptly.

Still breathing heavily, he couldn't believe the image that his eyes passed to his brain.

What he saw were hundreds of Links coming out of little boxes and surrounding him, some were small others in their teens, some looked like they were made out of colored squares while others looked extremely ugly (the correct term for this is cell shading).

Somewhere in the midst of his younger and/or uglier images a scary and horrifying voice said: "Yoouuuuu, Link, you are the cause for our misery! We are trapped in these boxes, never able to free ourselves! We are nothing but puppets and it is your fault because we were created to resemble you! Your death is the only salvation. **Kill him** brothers!

Before Link could be startled or in any way justify himself, the images readied their swords and bellowed their battle cries into the skies.

In the cacophony of screams, Link tried to concentrate to the upcoming battle, his face formed a grimace, he drew his master sword, and signalled his copies to advance with a complacent smile.

As the hordes arrived, his sword nearly danced though his opponents, cutting off limbs, slashing their throats and slicing their stomachs. Blood and gore splashed everywhere so that Link could hardly see his images. His master sword cut them open like melons, chopped their head's off, and severed their veins.

Some of these things looked fairly like him, but Link was older and had more experience, more strength, and more fierce determination than any of the copies.

As his last image was butchered to death and took its final breath, Link welcomed the end of the slaughter, and inhaled the scent of victory.

Now there was but one link to connect his sanity with his mind…

* * *

If you review, I might find time to continue! 

**Review this story! Please.**

**Tell me what you think.**


End file.
